True Tickles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and Vivo test out a tickle lotion on Sasha and learn a valuable lesson when it comes to the joy of laughter.


**Another story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Sasha was currently taking a day off from work and decided to relax at Tickle Castle. She and Rachel decided to spend their Labor Day weekend there and they were having a blast! The girls were treated like royalty, despite being tickled every now and then.

In the girls' guest room, Sasha was enjoying taking a nap on her bed when she felt something curling up next to her. A bit curious, she turned and saw that Jocu and Vivo were dozing next to her.

Giggling, she sat up and ran her hands through their hair.

"You could ask if you wanted to join me," she smiled warmly.

"Mmmm, are you awake already?" Jocu crooned, not even opening his eyes.

"Yes, I am sleepyhead." Came the sweet response.

"We haven't been here long…only for a few hours." Vivo yawned, now opening his yellow eyes.

"And now that we are all awake, we have something to show you," Jocu smiled now opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Oh, really?" Sasha smiled, now sitting up more.

"Well, we are trying a special oil we created and we wanted you to try some too." Jocu said innocently.

"Really?" Sasha grinned.

"Sure. In fact, I have a small bottle right here," Vivo grinned. It was a glass bottle of an orange oil

"Ok, I wanna try a bit," Sasha smiled, now wiping just a bit on her arm. The slight drop of oil felt like a body lotion, but somehow different.

Mostly because it made Sasha feel tingly and gave her the giggles. But it wasn't uncontrollable though.

"W-What is in that, Jocu?!" Sasha giggled.

"Just a little tickle lotion. But that was only a little Sasha." Jocu smirked, now crawling nearer to her. "Come on, try a little more huh?"

"W-What?!"

"C'mon Sasha, don't be shy," Vivo grinned, now closing in on her right!

Sasha gulped as both brothers pounced at her, but she managed to jump on Jocu's back and crawl down his legs.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Jocu chuckled, now using his tail to grab her.

"Let's give her a little tickle treatment!" Vivo smiled, now hugging her even tighter and bringing her closer to his chest.

"Oh no ya don't!" Sasha giggled, now scratching gently under both of their chins and making both brothers chuckle in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA! SAAHAHAHSHA! QUIT IT!" Jocu laughed.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Vivo giggled. Within seconds, Jocu's tail let her go, but she didn't get far. He snapped his fingers and soon she was in the Tickle dungeon.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"Oh yes…." A voice crooned from behind her. Sasha turned and saw both brothers down on the ground on all fours waving their tails playfully. Sasha didn't need to be told twice! She turned around and ran for the hills with both brothers hot on her tail!

"C'mere little kitty," Jocu howled playfully, now gaining on her.

"We just wanna have some fun!" Vivo giggled evilly.

"NOOOOOO!" Sasha shouted in a playfully dramatic way. "No tickle lotion!"

Her attempt to escape was in vain as her arms were grabbed by the monsters' tails and held up high.

"Oh? Trying to escape us?" Jocu cooed, tickling Sasha under the chin, making the girl giggle.

"Onto the rack with you." Vivo said.

They placed Sasha down and strapped her down on the fluffy torture rack. Sasha was surprised. "A furry rack?"

Vivo nodded. "We thought our old, hard racks weren't...comfy enough for when we tickle our guests." He grinned. "You'll be the first to experience it." He showed her a handle. "And when you turn this handle..." He spun it and Sasha's limbs began to spread out far!

"It make sure you even more vulnerable." Jocu chuckled. Sasha gulped as the monster lifted up her shirt. "Now, enjoy the tickles." With two fingers, he rubbed the oil on her stomach.

"AH! Ahahahahahahaha!" Sasha giggled. It felt like tickles were coming into her skin. It didn't help that Jocu was putting the oil on her worst tickle spot. "Heeheeheehahahahahahahahahahahaha! That tickles!"

"Yes, the oil's properties bring out your ticklishness from your skin. Basically, it tickles you without the need for fingers for feathers." Jocu explained. He put it all over her stomach, armpits, and feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed like crazy.

"The Tickle oil is a success, brother." Vivo said. "I wonder..." He stroked Sasha's tummy with his fluffy tail.

"AAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! NO! STOP! STOP! STOP! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasha screeched.

The brothers were taken back from Sasha's reaction. Perhaps that lotion was too powerful. It made Sasha's warm laughter not as cheerful as usual.

"I think this stuff is too powerful, Vivo." Jocu said. He took out a bottle of green liquid and applied it on the spots where he rubbed the tickle oil on Sasha.

Once applied, Sasha didn't feel anymore tickles. She was beyond relieved.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Vivo cooed. Jocu rubbed a damp rag to clean off the excess oil off of Sasha.

"Yeah, I'm better." Sasha said. She laughed when Vivo tickled her stomach with his tail again.

Vivo smiled. "Yep! Your joyous laughter is back the way it should be!"

"We're sorry, Sasha." Jocu freed Sasha and held her in his strong arms. He purred as he rubbed against her face, making Sasha giggle.

"Ah, there's that sweet laughter!" Vivo decided to join in and rubbed against Sasha too, making her giggles grow.

"Ohohohokay, you guys!" Sasha tittered. The brothers stopped and smiled.

"That's more like it." Jocu said. He looked at the orange oil. "I'll make sure to put away this formula."

"Really?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, there's no point in chemically induced laughter. Laughter that doesn't come the heart isn't laughter at all." Jocu explained. "So there's no need for this oil."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sasha said, hugging her Tickle monster friend. "It may sound crazy, but I'll take cuddles, fur, claws and even feathers any day."

"Good! Cause that's just what we'll do!" Jocu said, tickling Sasha's belly with his claws.

"Oh, no!" Sasha laughed.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Vivo cooed. He rubbed the back of his furry paw under Sasha's chin.

Sasha giggled with ticklish glee. It's good to have friends who know what true laughter is and how special it is. And the Tickle monsters always use it very well.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! I changed a few things, but I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
